Percy Jackson Goes to Hogwarts
by Greekmythologynerds
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and Will All go to Hogwarts as 11 year olds with Harry Potter to protect him from the uprising threat of Voldemort. Find out more in future chapters. At least One New Chapter almost every week. About 30 chapters or more in book. .
1. The Letter

**Chapter 1**  
 **The Letter**

 **Chiron POV**  
I was going through my mail like I always did. There was mainly complaints and funeral invites, you know the usual. There was 1 unusual letter. It was from my old friend Albus Dumbledore. I had met him during my little break in England. He had asked for my help. He said that he needed 5 demigods to help one of his students. This one student is the target for the Dark Wizard Voldemort. He had gotten an invite to Hogwarts and as agreed to stay. He told me to choose my students wisely

I already knew that I wanted Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon and 2 time savior of the world, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena 2 time savior of the world, and Thalia Grace, a Hunter of Artemis. I had also wanted Nico Di Angelo and Will Solace. I immediately replied to him and sent it by an owl which I had  
lying around just in case. Well let me announce this to the 5 demigods. Well really 5 demigods. But I need to figure out a way to get a potion or something that helps me get them to be 11 year olds. Oh wait there was a potion that he gave in the letter great.

 **Dumbledore POV**  
I was going through the corridors making sure that everyone was ready for the school day in 2 weeks. When suddenly an hour after sending a letter to Chiron I received a letter from him. He had noted the 5 demigods that will be coming and has already started explaining about wizards and magic to them.  
I know that Harry Potter is in good hands if Chiron really trusts these 5 demigods.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 2**  
 **Diagon Alley**  
 **Percy POV**  
So today I was called to talk to Chiron. Along with me there was Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Will. Chiron, well he was actually acting very weird. He kept on rambling about another world and a guy named  
Voldemort. Who would name their kid Voldemort. Who ever named him must of really hated his kid. Some people could of called him Moldymort.

"Why did you call me here" Thalia asked "I have a very important job to do with my Lady"

"There is one more quest I need you guys to do" Chiron replied.

I've had it. I've done so many quests for the gods. Still I get no break at all.

Chiron Continued "This time you will not have to defeat something, You have to protect something or really someone."

"Who is this person" Will asked.

Chiron replied with "A boy named Harry Potter. He is not a demigod or even has anything to do with Greek Mythology."

"Then what is he?" asked Nico.

"He is a wizard, and is going to a school named Hogwarts. But this boy is unique because he is a victim of a evil dark wizard named Voldemort. Voldemort had killed Harry's parents when he was just an infant. You 5 demigods will shadow travel to Diagon Alley, wizarding market"

"You guys will be disguised as 11 years olds with a potion of young aging made by the best brewer in Hogwarts." Chiron continued.

"When do we leave?" asked Annabeth.

"Right when you guys are packed, Nico will shadow travel you to London where you will find a man called Hagrid, He is with Harry so you can meet him to."

So I left the Big House and went back to my cabin where I just packed some chlotes and my Minotaur horn. I had remembered what Chiron had said about no technology since that doesn't work there.

After an hour I was ready and I went to the Big House and got ready to Shadow Travel. What seemed like forever, we arrived at London and looked around for Hagrid. After 15 minutes of searching  
for him we found the half giant Hagrid and a boy named Harry Potter. Hagrid showed us a way to Diagon Alley. From there we went exploring. We were all amazed about Diagon Alley which was so cool!

We entered a store which got us wands.

"Hello young wizards." said the man and he started studying us. Then he went into the back department of the store and brought out 6 wands. Each different. From there we went to grab some books.  
We grabbed our books and went to grab an owl. I got a sort of blueish owl while Will got a yellow owl. Nico got a black owl and Thalia got a greyish owl. Annabeth just got and owl that was sort of tannish.  
 **( okay I know that I'm not being to descriptive about harry but the main reason is that you already have read all that stuff in the books. Anyway on with the story!)**

"Okay kids lets go to the train, You do not want to miss it" Hagrid said. We went to King Cross station and got some tickets. Then he disappeared into nowhere. The tickets had an imaginary place called station 9 and 3/4 which was not a station at  
King Cross. We saw some kids running through the wall between stations 9 and 10. There was a lady who told us to run into the wall and go on the Hogwarts Express, and She was actually right. We got on the Express and sat into a booth with a boy named Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger.  
Then the train left.


	3. The Sorting

**Chapter 3**

 **The Sorting**

 **Hermione POV**

You know it's quite strange. You know going to a Wizarding school. Unlike many wizards I am a muggle born wizard. But I have already read all the textbooks. In fact I wasn't the only one. A girl named Annabeth who is also muggle born read those books as well. So I was in a train booth with my friend Annabeth, her "boyfriend" Percy and her other friend Thalia. Also was Harry Potter who is famous in the Wizarding world Anand a ginger haired boy named Ron Weasley. Across us I saw Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Annabeth's friends Nico and Will. I had known Malfoy because of a little incident I had with him. He had called me a mud-blood which was a dirty term used for people with muggle parents.

"Candy, Chocolate, and other sugary stuff" yelled a lady with a cart. I saw Ron just drooling over the candy. Harry had decided to buy everything on the cart which must of cost so much money but yet he didn't care. I ate little bit of the candy but Ron. Ron just stuffed everything in his mouth. Percy ate some "blue candy"? Annabeth says that blue is his favorite color and eats everything in blue.

"How can you make everything blue" I asked

"Well you do need a life time supply of blue dye. You would also need to be an amazing cook so you can add blue dye to all your creations" joked Annabeth. Percy had nodded in agreement. After that Annabeth and I got into a deep debate about which spell is more useful: a spell for unarmed a wand or a spell to stun. Just when we were to get into a closure of the debate we has arrived at Hogwarts. Or really a lake across it. A tall man named Hagrid which Annabeth+ her friends and Harry knew. Hagrid led us into boats which went to the actual Hogwarts building.

From there we were led into the great hall where some kids were singing. The great hall had 4 tables where each of the groups would sit. The four groups were Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. It was also enormous with a stand in the front for prof. Then a hat started to sing a song which was pretty boring. Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts came up to speak.

"Welcome asdfghjkl" is what I was hearing. I wasn't really concentrating on Prof. Dumbledore's speech. I was just thinking to myself. Just thinking. I didn't really concentrate until the sorting started. Prof. Mcgonagal. She started to say names. I was waiting for names like mine and the people who sat with me on the train.

"Nico Di Angelo" she shouted

The had said Slytherin.

"Will Solace" she shouted

Hufflepuff the hat said. Well I guess he is pretty loyal to his friends.

"Perseus Jackson" she shouted

Percy was embarrassed that she called him by his first name. He asked her to call him Percy. The hat said Gryffindor for him. After that Annabeth, me, Harry, Thalia and Ron got into Gryffindor. After the sorting finished we went to our common rooms. Boys and Girls had gotten separated. I changed into my night gown and went to sleep.


	4. Authors Note

**Author's Note**

 **Hey guys. I want to apologize that I'm sorry for not posting in a while but I've had a couple of family problems as well as internet problems. But luckily chapter 4 is coming out. This chapter is all about classes and other stuff. Everything is according to the books. If you compare the story with the books it should be correct. Just know I am not using the books, I am using the Harry Potter Wiki. Thank you all for reading. I was looking at the traffic stats for my story and saw that on Friday i got a total of 160 visitors. That's a lot for an incomplete story. And on Monday I got 198 visitors. Thats way more than thought. Chapter 5 will be starting a climax about The Socercer's stone. Sorry for spelling I'm just lazy to check on how to spell that. I might have to have up to 10 chapters per book. You never know. Be sure to read it. I am almost complete with the chapter but I will have to run it through my beta. Also thank you ProudCanadiaGal for being my beta it means a lot to have someone go through my grammar since I'm not the best at that. So shout out to you. Also someone asked if the characters won't be gay. Dude or Dudette in the books Nico and Will are gay and dating. As said by J.K Rowlings Albus Dumbledore is also gay but he does not show it. Continue reading and if you have any suggestions put them in the review and I will check it out. Also review of how the story is so far.**


	5. First Classes

**First Classes**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Annabeth POV**

I already knew that I was going to like this school the minute I walked in. The school's architecture was just amazhang. (see what I did there. I know you're gonna hate me for that but continue reading the story) Just the Great Hall had me in awe, and that's just a fraction of the entire school. As I was looking through my stuff I had found my class schedule for the year. It turns out that the Gryffindor house and Slytherin house are together for all classes. Here's how my Schedule looked.

 **Breakfast**

 **7:30**

 **First Period**

 **Transfiguration**

 **9:00**

 **Second Period**

 **Potions**

 **10:00**

 **Third Period**

 **Defense Against The Dark Arts**

 **11:00**

 **Fourth Period**

 **Charms**

 **12:00**

 **Lunch**

 **Break**

 **Fifth Period**

 **History of Magic**

 **1:00**

 **Sixth Period**

 **Hebology**

 **2:00**

 **Seventh Period**

 **Flying**

 **3:00**

 **Dinner**

 **6:30**

 **Must Be In Common Room by 8:00**

Wow we have a long day ahead of us and I'm glad I know most of this stuff. I bet you Percy won't even know what things like Herbology even is, but still he is my Seaweed Brain.

I got into my school uniform. See all those clothes I brought was a big waste. I won't be able to wear them till the end of the school day. I went into the great hall for breakfast at exactly 7:30. I went to sit down next to Percy and Hermione. Percy was talking about how much he wanted to be on a the quidditch team. What the Hades is Quidditch, oh wait now I remember. Quidditch is the popular sport of flying broomsticks. It's a really weird sport, but I guess it's not weird for the Wizards.

I waited for the food to come. Suddenly in a blink of an eye a bunch of food came. Things like bacon, eggs, waffles, and more. It was just delicious. Percy was grumpy that there was not one piece of blue food but still ate some. After eating the food I went towards Transfiguration.

Navigating through the school was hard. You had a castle which is as big as 5 or more regular schools. Also there wasn't any sign of where to go. I eventually hitch hiked with a group of people going towards transfiguration. By the time I found the class Harry, Percy, Ron and Hermione were already there. When I left the great hall they were about half way done through their breakfast. Somehow they finished their breakfast and found the class before I did. Luckily I know where to find the next couple classes.

In this class, taught by Professor Mcgonagall, you are taught about changing your form and become something called a animigus. An animigus is basically where you get to shift yourself from animal and human. We won't get to learn about how to do that yet but we will learn what the of forms and the uses it has. It sort of reminds me of how gods change their age and appearance. Just thinking about the gods gets me sort of homesick. Leo, Piper, Jason, Silena and Beckendorf. I wonder how they're all doing. Maybe I'll send a letter to Chiron. (As you guys see I didn't want Silena or Beckendorf to die so they get to stay alive. Sadly Bianca's death is to important And crucial for Nico's part. Sorry)

You think that making potions would be fun but it really isn't. The Professor pretty much hates Harry and Percy. He probably hates Percy because they look so similar. He also hates Neville, a kid who's a coward is basically scared half to death by Snape. I saw Nico sitting with the dreaded Malfoy. The reason why he is dreaded is because he called us all mudbloods except for Nico. How come, is Nico a pureblood? Wait what about his mother's side? Arghhh! All these questions! What does Will or Thalia think about this? I already know that Percy will be to distracted to care. You know he's actually becoming good friends with Harry. At least no one knows about our secret world. Well, technically this is their secret world but still whatever. Potions is boring, but Snape is really edgy.

Next up was D.A.D.A which was taught by a teacher who basically Fangirls at Harry Potter. Professor Quirrell was actually pretty nice. He was a slow paced and calm teacher. He wouldn't take off points like Snape, and yet he didn't give points away like crazy. With all that he was really strange. He was always talking to himself like there was another person sharing his body.

I was starving. I regretted not eating more at breakfast. At least there was only one more class until our Lunch and Break, I'll just wait.

Charms wasn't to exciting so let's just talk about lunch. The food had just appeared like it did at breakfast. Now the food was even more delicious and handled with care. I had gobbled my food. I literally devoured my food. (the last two sentences have the same meaning) During the break we decided to visit Hagrid at his hut. It was a small but but its actually comfortable for only one person. We had some food and went back to the castle for History of Magic.

This class talked all about the founding of Hogwarts. It just sounded like Hecate was their descendent. Then we went to Herbology and finally flying. I was okay at flying but Harry and Percy were just naturals, Like they were flying for years. Professor Mcgonagall was amazed and told them to talk with here inside. The next hour we learned that both of them landed places in the Gryffindor Quidditch team. That's amazing, mainly because they were first years. We celebrated with a big feast at dinner, well a little private feast. Finally we went back to our dorms and went to sleep. I guess this is our life now.


	6. Quidditch and Trolls

**Quidditch and Trolls**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Harry POV**

I can't believe that Percy and I are part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. That's a team where no first year should be in. What also amazed me is the fact that there was exactly two spots. Anyway I was sitting with Annabeth, Ron and Percy, when I saw Hermione on the other side of the table reading books.

While we were talking, Malfoy and Nico came up and challenged Percy and I to a "Wizard's Duel" in the Trophy Room. Ron backed me up as my sceond and Annabeth, Percy's. Malfoy had Crabbe as his Second and Nico got Goyle. I wonder why Nico didn't choose Will as his Second. Oh yeah I forgot Will had quit the school. I also think Thalia had some problems and wouldn't come back. I wonder what that was about? Anyway, after being challenged Ron had to explain everything to us, and that's when Hermione started to scold us for being selfish and stuff like that. I wasn't really listening.

We waited until 11:30 so we can go for the Duel. When we going to the Trophy Room we found Neville trying to get in the Gryffindor tower but couldn't because he forgot the password. He came along with us to the Trophy Room.

When we got their we waited until Malfoy came. After 12 he still hadn't come. We were convinced that he was going to come, until we heard Filch coming. We ran for our lives. We ran into Peeves while trying to hide. He ratted us out so we went to a locked room.

While inside I heard Growling and I could tell everyone else heard it. We noticed that Filch was gone so went to for the Tower. We fell asleep thinking about that dog growling and what it was guarding. Ron, Percy and I even discussed it. You should have seen Malfoy's Face the next morning.

About a week later Percy and I got two identical parcels. With the two parcels there was a letter which Percy had ripped open and I followed. The letter was from Professor McGonagall saying that the parcel was a Nimbus 2000 and that Oliver was going to meet them at 7. We went out the Great Hall to open it. After opening it we encountered Malfoy saying that we aren't allowed to have broomsticks but Filch said that we were a special circumstance. After that we waited and at 7 we literally raced to the field.

When we got there Olvier was their with a briefcase. Oliver started to explain the rules of Quidditch and our roles. He said that I was a seeker who is a player that goes after the Golden Snitch, a small ball which is golden. I have the hardest job of all. He also said that Percy was a Chaser, so he has to get the Quaffle, a medium sized ball, through hoops. Once the Snitch is caught the team who caught the snitch get's 150 points and the game is over. Percy was replacing Alica Spinnet who was injured and banned to play Quidditch again.

Oliver had to leave and so we did too.

After some time Halloween came. We had delicious food for every time. During dinner was when the best food of Hogwarts could ever make. And this was only Halloween. I wonder how Christmas food would taste.

After I started eating Professor Quirrell came and was scared half to death from seeing a troll in the dungeon. Oh no! Hermione is in the bathroom at the dungeons because of an incident in charms. I exchanged looks with Ron and Annabeth. Percy was busy eating his food. We snatched Percy and sneaked to the dungeon.

WE easily smelled the Troll but couldn't see it. We ran toward the smell until we found the troll. Oh no! It was near the girls bathroom. I heard Hermione's screams. I ran in and tried to fight the troll. Percy had started get a stick and smack it and Annabeth did the same. They both had amazing sword fighting skills.

After a bit of fighting my wand got stuck in the trolls nose. Some how some spells blasted and he got knocked unconscious. When all the Professors came Hermione took all the blame. How surprising! That was like the most friendly thing she has this whole time. I am pretty sure that she now counts as our friends. One more friend for us.

 **Sorry for the lack of new chapters. I know that this chapter is way overdue but i have my reasons. A. My computer broke down so i couldn't finish my first copy. I got it about 2 weeks later. Then while making my second copy my friends decided to play a prank on me and delete this. B. I was on vacation. Now I will be on schedule and will continue**

 **Also sorry for the lack of originality of this one I had to rush this chapter**


	7. First Game, Gryffindor vs Slytherin

**First Game, Gryffindor vs Slytherin**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Nico POV**

I'm pretty sad that Will had to leave because Apollo crash landed at Camp Half-Blood and Thalia had to leave because of her Hunter duties. But the first Quidditch game is coming up and I am pretty excited. As a kid who was stuck in the Lotus Casino for half a century and in many quests ever since I got out, it will be nice just to have a break.

"I suppose that you know about Quidditch Nico, Since you are a half-blood." Draco asked. It is quite a coincidence. since the term is used in the wizarding world and demigods.

"Yes I do know about it," I lied "I had 5 broom which I had broken." I know about brooms because I had overheard Harry and Percy talking about them. Other than that I know nothing of Quidditch.

"Well I'll see you later Nico"

"To you to Draco"

I went on with my day normally and then headed over to the game. Just looking at the size of the field was overwhelming and then players started coming and an older kid I didn't know was commentating. What I was most surprised from was seeing Harry and Percy in the game. I watched how Percy was going through players so gracefully and easily. Reminds me of why I liked him in the first place.

In about the middle of the game I noticed that Harry's broom was acting up and judging by the faces of the Gryffindor that wasn't supposed to happen. Trying to investigate what was happening I noticed that Snape and Quirrell were muttering something and I decided to get out and investigate it. Turns out that the smart girl, the ginger haired boy and Annabeth were checking it out too.

Together we worked together and stopped Harry's curse to be gone. I couldn't figure out who but someone lit Snape's robe on fire which caused Gryffindor to win. Who cares though since Harry is safe.

 **Hey guys GreekMythologyNerds here and I am so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating. I had forgotten about this story and I had** went **on to Fanfiction just yesterday and started writing this chapter. I will try to do my best and stay on schedule but I can't promise anything. And just to get it early I did not send this to my beta. (Sorry PGC)**


	8. Mirror of Erised and Christmas

**Chapter 7**

 **Ron POV**

 **Mirror of Erised and Christmas**

Blimey! I can't believe that Harry had won the game by catching the snitch in his mouth. That's skill. After the game Harry, Percy, Annabeth, Hermione, and me (From now on I'm calling them the Quintet) all went to Hagrid's hut. He revealed to us that the dogs name was actually Fluffy and was guarding a secret item know to Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel. This may just be a lead!

Christmas rolled around way faster than I expected it to be.

"What did you get Harry?" I asked.

"Well I got a flute from Hagrid, a 50 pence coin from the Dursleys, some fudge and Chocolate Frogs from Hermione, and a knitted jumper from your mother."

"What about you Percy?"

"Well I got two dozens of blue cookies from my parents, a rag doll from my sister, "Quidditch through the Ages" from Annabeth and a Mythomagic statue from Nico with a note

saying "It's good to be a kid again" and a knitted jumper from Mrs. Weasley. I also got this weird cloak saying use this "well with Harry."

I watched as Percy cover himself and then just disappear.

"Percy where are you!" I yelled loudly that Hermione and Annabeth came rushing in.

"What happened?" They asked in unison.

"Percy disappeared!" Harry exclaimed.

"No I'm right here," Percy said as he uncovered himself. "This must be an invisibility cloak."

"So basically I get to share this with you right because this looks big enough to cover both of s at the same time." Harry said grinning.

"Alright guys let's go to breakfast okay" I said "I'm starving!"

During breakfast I overheard Harry and Percy whispering to each other. It went something like

"Sneak out … restricted ….. wear cloak …. Nicholas Flamel"

I could piece out that they were probably going to sneak out and go out to the restricted section while wearing the Invisibility cloak. They might try to discover about Flamel.

"Can I help you guys out in the plan you were making?" I asked.

"You heard that?!" Percy exclaimed.

"Yes and I want in!"

"Okay fine we will all go together under the cloak and sneak into the restricted area and see if we could find any books on Flamel."

"Sounds like a plan!"

Around midnight we snuck out of our dorms and went to the library. We saw Filch and his cat Norris wandering around and now I'm glad that we have the cloak. We were looking when Harry opened up a book which made this strange noise. Before I knew it we all ran out and into this weird room with this weird mirror.

When I looked into the mirror I saw myself as Headboy and being captain of Gryffindor. We had just won the House Cup.

"Harry do you see what I see?" I asked.

"Depends what do you see." Harry replied.

"I see myself as Headboy and being captain of Gryffindor. We had just won the House Cup."

"I see my parents"

"Percy what do you see"

"I see everyone I love with me and being happy." Percy said.

That was a weird thing to say. How many people in his life are dead. Eventually we left the room and slept in the dorm. All I was thinking about was that thing I saw in the mirror.

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter and also thank you to everyone who reviewed!**


End file.
